1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display control device, an electrophoretic display, an electronic apparatus, and a control method.
2. Related Art
Electrophoretic displays (EPDs) are used for electronic paper or the like, for example.
JP-A-2008-268853 discloses an EPD formed of pixel circuits each having a driving thin film transistor (TFT), a static random access memory (SRAM), and a switch circuit.
Conventionally, EPDs have been used in such applications that involve less frequent rewriting and prioritize a good display retention property. For example, rewriting (switching) of a display occurs every one minute or so, and a power supply is turned off and a display content is maintained from a previous rewiring of a display to a current rewriting of the display. The response time in rewriting a display depends on the viscosity and therefore the moving speed of particles (for example, particles associated with white, particles associated with black, and the like) in a dispersion liquid. Conventionally, a dispersion liquid that contains particles having a low moving speed but a high retention property of a display has been used.
In recent years, however, in display devices employing an EPD, there has been an increasing demand for faster response time in rewriting a display by taking advantage of a high reflectivity property. As an example, in a wearable product using an EPD, there may be a case where a display is updated every second or less or there may be a case where a display is updated every minute or so in accordance with a situation where the product is used. In this case, while a dispersion liquid containing particles of a high moving speed is used, the retention property of a display decreases. With a lower retention property of a display, a display content easily varies compared to the case of a high retention property of a display, even with a short duration of application of an electric field. For example, when a low consumption drive is implemented by stopping a voltage application to pixel electrodes after the end of a display rewriting period, particles will move during a period of no voltage being applied resulting in a degenerated display image. Therefore, an EPD using a material of a low retention property requires more electric power to retain a display even for an update occurring every minute or so.